The present invention relates broadly to fixtures for supporting strands during knot tying and, more particularly, to a fixture or a device configured for tying with neckties wherein the necktie will be subsequently worn in public.
Men's neckties date back to the 1600s when Croatian soldiers wore silk handkerchiefs about their necks. Soon, the style spread to England and eventually to America where, today, a tie is considered a key element for business wear. In addition, certain women's fashions utilize neckties, but basically a necktie is a male adornment.
Some people wear ties more often than others, with businessmen wearing ties on almost a daily basis and other who are not in business wearing ties for special occasions. Further, as alluded to above, women may wear neckties but almost certainly wear neckties less than men.
For the occasional wearer, tying a necktie can be a troubling experience. Knot tying in general is not an easy task, yet it becomes easier with practice. The occasional wearer is therefore at a disadvantage due, basically, to a lack of experience in tying a necktie. This lack of experience can be especially troubling when the necktie must be tied under time pressure. Accordingly, any event requiring a necktie can be a troubling event to someone without experience in tying the necktie who must rush through a perhaps less than satisfactory effort in order to meet time demands. Other problematic areas involved with necktie knots occur with children's ties which must often be tied on a recalcitrant youngster.
Neckties generally have a wide portion, a narrow portion and a neck portion extending therebetween. Knots are formed by generally looping the wide portion around the narrow portion in a predetermined manner to form a slip knot. There are typically three types of knots in use today, namely the four-in-hand, the half Windsor and the full Windsor. Each provides a distinctive size and shape, and each may be distinguished by additional looping of the wide portion during knot formation.
It would be helpful under conditions as described above to have a fixture on which a necktie may be tied or knotted and then removed and donned by the ultimate wearer. This would allow those under time constraints to tie their necktie knot well in advance of the event in question and then have the tie available for wearing at the proper time. Such a device would also enhance the ability to tie a necktie intended for a child in advance. The tie may be tied off the child and later donned by the child for public wearing.